


conjugaison

by finnsdead (Magic_Cait)



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: French, Gayyyyyyy, M/M, gay boys in love, its very weirdly written but its 11:15 pm so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Cait/pseuds/finnsdead
Summary: davey is tutoring jack in french





	conjugaison

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely based off the "what're you hoping for tomorrow" "i'd rather tell you what i'm hoping for tonight" exchange in the musical

Our story begins with two high school students hunched over a table, papers strewn about the room. One has hands and clothes covered in paint stains. The other has glasses and looks a bit like an unintentional hipster. They speak in hushed tones, leaning into each other as if they were never taught about personal space. The one with paint-stained hands stares incredulously at the other boy’s paper, sliding it over so he can read it for himself.

“It’s that simple?”

The other boy speaks then.

“Yes, Jack, it’s that simple.”

Jack grinned. “Listen, I’m not a kid genius like you, I don’t understand French.”

“Then why are you taking it?”

“Because I don’t understand Spanish more. Come on, Dave, let me live for once.”

David’s head dropped onto his forearms. He sighed, exasperated. “The test is tomorrow. What are you hoping for?”

“I’d rather tell you what I’m hoping for tonight.” Jack muttered into David’s ear, sending chills down the boy’s spine, who sat up suddenly.

“Listen. I’ll make you a deal. For each conjugation you get right, you get one kiss. Does that sound reasonable?” David asked.

“Only if you help me.”

“Of course.”

“It’s a deal, then.” Jack said. They shook hands, sealing the deal, and Jack turned back to his work. David moved his chair closer, sitting so that he could put his head on Jack’s shoulder. After a few correct answers, David started mumbling to himself. At first Jack couldn’t hear it, but he soon realized that David was speaking near-perfect French.

“ _Tes yeux sont magnifiques_.” David whispered.

Jack could have died right there and then. Even though he had no idea what David was saying, he still found it very, _very_ attractive.

“ _J'adore vos tes sketchs_.”

“ _Vous avez une structute osseuse incroyable_.”

“ _Je déteste combien je t'aime_.”

Jack recognized that phrase. _Je t’aime_. He’d heard it before, in a movie or TV show he’d long forgotten the name of. It meant something sweet, though the exact translation was slipping his mind. David was still saying things in perfect French, which was as upsetting as it was hot. It had become strings of sentences now.

“ _J_ _e te détestais. Je ne te déteste plus, á un fois, oui, mais non plus. Je détestais combien vous étiez détendu tout le temps. Je n'ai jamais été calme.  Tu m'as calmé.  Vous avez changé ma vie, Jack. Je t’aime_.”

Jack looked at David. He stared directly into the oceans of blue that disguised themselves as irises and he remembered. He remembered what it meant.

“ _Je t’aime_ too, Davey.”

“You mean ‘ _aussi_ ’.”

“Yeah, yeah. _Je t’aime_ oh-see.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this piece of steaming garbage
> 
> loose translations (i used google translate and the lovely @/rantingace):  
> -your eyes are beautiful  
> -i love your sketches  
> -you have incredible bone structure  
> -i hate how much i love you  
> -i hated you. i dont hate you now, but i did. i hated how relaxed you were all the time. i was never calm. you made me calm. you changed my life, jack. i love you.  
> and aussi means 'too'
> 
> tumblr: @/dxveyjacobs  
> twitter: @/finns_dead


End file.
